


Anniversary

by Fandomanon



Series: Fall Out Boy OT4 fics [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Patrick wasn't expecting to wake up like this, not that he minded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Applefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/gifts).



When Patrick woke up, the first thing he noticed was how warm--no, /hot/--he was. The second thing he noticed was the hair.

 

Both of those things’ sources were easily identified though. For the first, he was hot because somehow during the night he had gained not one, not two, but all three other members of Fall Out Boy in his bed, along with three dogs. The second was simply because Joe had a lot of hair.

 

Patrick even muttered that as combed his fingers through Joe’s hair, gently enough that he wouldn't wake up, to at the very least get it out of his face. And even though Patrick was /sure/ he was the only one awake, he heard a muffled giggle coming from his other side. 

 

He had to squirm a little so he had room to turn around, and he glared sleepily at the culprit, who was grinning at him as though he was the center of the known universe. Patrick's frown deepened.

 

“Pete,” he said, choosing his words carefully, “how long have you been awake? And why the fuck are you all in bed with me?”

 

Pete shrugged. “A while and I dunno--I came in here because it was cold--don't know how or why Joe and Andy managed to get in.”

 

Patrick narrowed his eyes, and was about to open his mouth to retort when he felt the bed move a little as someone on the other side of him woke up.

 

Andy, at least, was quiet about waking up, and remarkably still--probably due to the fact that he was on the edge of the bed. Patrick, feeling a bit of pity as Andy /was/ about to fall off, didn't immediately jump on him with questions.

 

Instead he let Andy sit up and rub his eyes, comb a hand through his hair, and then pounced--figuratively-- coughing lightly. 

 

“Andy,” Patrick said delicately, well aware that Joe was still asleep, or at the very least a good actor, “why are you in my bed? I remember going to bed alone--and why’s Joe here too?”

 

Andy shrugged. “It seemed like everyone was doing it,” he said, just as quietly. “I didn't come in with Joe though, and I'm pretty sure he's the reason the dogs are in here too.”

 

“God,” Patrick muttered, as Penny, now awake, took that as the cue to climb in between Joe’s legs, and up his chest, to get to Patrick, licking his face as he absentmindedly started to pet her.

 

“Well, since it's not my fault this happened, Pete, you get to wake Joe up, unless Andy wants to--I don't care. I just want to know why you're all here, dammit.” His voice had raised by the end of his sentence, and neither Pete nor Andy needed to wake Joe up--Patrick had done it himself, as Joe bolted awake--startling Louis, who yipped and skittered over into Pete’s lap, stepping on legs and chests on his way there.

 

Patrick had the grace to look guilty, at least--it wasn't exactly the wake up he had imagined for Joe, but then again, this whole situation wasn't one he imagined.

 

Andy had grabbed Joe easily, to stop him from flailing, and after a moment he released him, letting Joe sit up on his own, and he tried to look innocent, seeing all of their eyes on him.

 

“Before you ask, I saw Pete come in here and figured...I don't know what I figured, but whatever. It was raining and the dogs were scared so I brought them in and Pete was still awake and didn't say anything so there.”

 

Patrick turned to look at Pete with narrowed eyes. “I thought you said that you didn't know how or why Joe and Andy were in here?”

 

Pete, he noticed, was smiling at him fondly, and chose that moment to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Well, I didn't want to ask because you were sleeping, that's all.”

 

He had the /nerve/ to look innocent as well, and Patrick’s shoulders slumped. “Any other reason all of you are in here? Or am I just gonna have to take your word for it.”

 

It was Andy who spoke, this time, voice quieter than before. “It's the anniversary of the fight that caused the break up--even if we didn't /know/ it, we still felt it, you know? I guess we all needed to know that everyone was in this together, and there wasn't going to be another split.”

 

Patrick looked surprised, and then dropped his head back against the headboard. “You couldn't have said that at the beginning? Or at the very least waited until I was awake to start a cuddle pile? You guys suck.”

 

Joe grinned, and squirmed so he could kiss the edge of Patrick’s mouth. “Yeah, but you love us anyways--besides, getting you awake is like trying to wake the dead--so why not take advantage of that?”

 

Patrick shoved him back into Andy. “I hate both of you, and I'm taking Andy and we’re going to start our own band that has rules about not being assholes--”

 

“So it’ll last, what, five minutes? Cause we’re both assholes, just like Joe and Pete.”

 

Patrick pouted, slumping back against the pillows. “Fine, whatever. Seeing as we're all here anyways I propose less talking and more cuddling.”

 

Pete nodded in agreement, until Louis, who was still in his lap, whined. “Oh, wait, no--can we postpone that till after the dogs are let out? Cause you can't do that without me.”

 

Joe carefully pulled Penny out of Patrick’s lap, and set her down in Pete’s. “Yes we can--you were then catalyst so you get to take the dogs out. Maybe if you're lucky we’ll save some Patrick kisses for you.”

 

Pete’s mouth dropped open, and then he looked sulky. “Fine--see if I write anything flattering about you any time soon, Trohman.”

 

Patrick rolled his eyes, and shut him up with a kiss. “Yeah, we’ll wait, now go--and go find out where Bowie went too, cause he was here when I first woke up…”

 

Pete grinned goofily at him, leaning in to kiss him again before he deposited the dogs in his lap on the ground. “Yeah, you got it--be right back.”

 

They were left staring at his back as he hurried out the bedroom door, and Patrick turned to Andy next, leaning in to kiss him. When he pulled back, Andy looked a bit surprised, and Patrick shrugged. “You were the only one who hasn't kissed me yet--it was only fair. But now I better see you and Joe kiss, so you're chilled when Pete gets back so we can pounce on him.”

 

Andy looked pleased, and kissed Patrick again, before dragging Joe closer to kiss too.

 

“I can do that,” he said when he and Joe had separated. That was the plan, anyways.”


End file.
